Better Than Nothing
by mystasia
Summary: He's an unfeeling player, and she's the outcast whose past remains a mystery. Can they melt one another's hearts?


**Better Than Nothing **  
by mystasia (Jen)  
  
_**Disclaimers: Aoshi and Misao, along with the rest of the RK world do not belong to me. I'm merely a lowly human manipulating the lives of characters from an anime. ^_^;;**  
_  
**Prologue: Hush**  
  
_Hush little baby, don't say a word_  
  
Silence hung in the air, save for the soft breathing of the other passengers, who lay asleep in their seats as the plane made its way over the vast emptiness of the slumbering land. Outside the aircraft, night prevailed with its inky blackness, and the wispy grayness of the passing clouds all but sheltered the plane from any light that may have been tangible. The silence was deafening, and the darkness stifling, but for one passenger they were welcoming as the solitary figure gazed out the window with unseeing eyes.   
  
_Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird_  
  
Amid the resting sea of human, sat the one solitary figure whose mind and heart were anything but relaxed. To any other person's eyes the figure seemed to be completely at ease with the relaxed, almost lazy actions. Inside, though, was anything but calm. For behind those beautiful azure eyes was a sea of emotions and memories repressed beneath steely eyes and a heart incased in ice.   
  
Confusion, anger, pain, restlessness, sorrow, and fear raged in a shattered heart and a lost soul, and deep inside beneath many barriers was where the true person lay, hidden away so long ago along with dreams, hopes, and such naïve and distant emotions. The person that was once there, the innocent being lay concealed and unable to retreat from the solid wall built between the false and the truth as the real person inside tried to break free from the chains that held them down, while the fake person, the façade built to deceive others dominated the young exterior.   
  
It was a losing battle between the two sides, but the truth never stopped trying, sometimes managing the penetrate the wall to flow to the exterior, only to be pushed back unconsciously, allowing the mask to fall back into place. And so the internal battle continued, and it had gotten to the point where one could not discern one from the other, who was true one? And who was the false entity?  
  
_And if that mocking bird don't sing_  
  
Dark hair, as dark as the midnight sky with touches of indigo tresses was pulled back into a single, solitary braid which hung low against the petite stature of the young woman. Delicate eyelashes fanned out against big sapphire eyes, which were located on an even more delicate face. Eyes that stood out in size and beauty against a small button nose and slender, but full lips added to the effect of innocence that seemed to surround the young figure. She was fragile looking to the naked eye, and her innocent seemed unyielding. However, upon closer inspection, one may have to notice the darkness of her once bright eyes, the shadows the blocked the many emotions behind her eyes. Or the way her full lips made for smiles seemed to be etched in a permanent frown. A heart meant for giving love and receiving love, was barren and closed off behind the icy barrier, so impenetrable. None could guess that her innocence was long ago taken; none would have known that a broken and lost little girl that lay underneath the calm and collected exterior of a frail looking woman.  
  
_Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring_  
  
  
  
He stood silently beneath the blaring lights of the airport, waiting patiently for her arrival. It would have been about ten years now since he had last seen her. Ten years since that horrible "accident" that would forever change his life and hers. Ten years since he had been denied her, ten years since he had heard from her.  
  
It had been a long decade without any information of the well being of his only granddaughter. Having lost custody rights to her after the death of his only daughter and her husband, he grieved her absence from his life. His mind wondered back to the conversation he had with his lawyers just a few months before.  
  
_'She is to come and stay with you.'  
  
'What of her guardian?'  
  
'He has given up all rights to being her guardian. She wishes to be close to her only living family.'  
  
'I see, so I will become her guardian?'  
  
'Hai. The paper works are done. You only need to sign a few documents.'  
  
'Sou da.'_  
  
The news had elated him; he would finally be allowed to see his granddaughter, after being cut off from her life for so long. To say he was an eager participant in these events was an understatement. Everything would finally be right again in his life, and his little chibi would be home with him, right where she belonged.   
  
Looking up as the arrival of her flight was announced, he smiled brightly, eyes scanning the crowd for those hauntingly beautiful eyes.  
  
_If that diamond ring turns brass  
_  
Spotting her wasn't difficult, for he had felt her presence as soon as she had stepped off the aircraft. Rushing over to the solitary figure, standing not far away from the other passengers milling around, he had her in a bone-crushing hug before any greetings were made. So happy was he to see her that he did not see the flash of pain that settled over her cerulean eyes, nor did he feel her tense up in fear.  
  
"Ji—iya" She whispered as he held onto her, in her mind she could remember the tight embrace of another. In her ears she could hear her piercing screams. Shuddering at the memories, which could not have been repressed no matter what she tried. She wondered, how could you suppress the memories of hell?  
  
"Misao-chan! Welcome home!" Okina yelled delighted, even while his grip on his granddaughter tightened considerably causing her to yelp some. His words however fell on silenced ears, as she made no move to return the embrace, standing stiff until he moved away, unfazed, if not noticing her strange behavior.   
  
"Let's go home, ne?" She nodded mutely as she turned away from, leaned down and grabbed her bag, which she had dropped during his embrace. Okina held his pretty Misao's hand, leading her through the crowded airport to the car that was waiting to take them back to the Aoiya, to a now distant past to the younger girl. Okina was chattering away happily, telling her of the women he had courted, of the success of the Aoiya, and everything else under the sun. Misao, however heard none of it as the silence washed around her, bringing the cool and gentle voice of the past to her ears.  
  
_Momma's gonna buy you a looking glass…_  
  
The soft voice of the distant past, of a happier past was soon replaced by another. A less kind and harsher voice of a past that had driven her to come back to Kyoto in an effort to try and forget. Tears came unbidden, before disappearing along with any indication that she was suffering inside. She buried them deep in the recess of her shattered heart, and allowed the emptiness to spread over her being, allowed the shadows to welcome her in its embrace, allowed the familiar hushed silence to overcome her senses as the true person inside lost yet another battle.  
  
**A/N: **A bit confusing, ne? Well that's ok right? Just a few notes: This story takes place in the present times. It's AU (of course), and well you know me, it's gonna be chalk full of angst. What else can you expect from me?


End file.
